


【迪罗】Something Just Like This

by AuroraVin



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraVin/pseuds/AuroraVin





	【迪罗】Something Just Like This

r18 pwp 尤文迪x尤文罗

灵感来源于《Sex Therapy》。

不太会写叫声，相对偏向迪的视觉来躲避罗嗯嗯啊啊的部分。

很啰嗦。

某敏感点是比较浅的，深的是控制gc的。

 

正文

 

“你很喜欢这样的吧……你很喜欢这样，很喜欢，对吧？是这样吗？Cris……”

Cristiano有些生气，他知道他的小男朋友会尽他最大的努力让他舒服，他能感受到一阵阵热流在他的小腹处盘旋，然后像是溢出陶瓷杯的热水一样，不可抑制地让他全身发烫。

可正常流程不应该是由他告诉Dybala要怎么做吗？然后带着他的手覆上自己的胸口和大腿，纯洁又带有色情意味地抚摸，然后他就可以好好看看小朋友因害羞和紧张发红的耳朵和脖子，如果距离足够近再咬上去，亲吻，吮吸。嗯，太周到太全面了。

但是“小朋友”直接跳过了这一步往他胯下去了——他的阴茎被Dybala左手的中指、无名指、小指和大拇指力道恰到好处的圈住，空出来的食指指尖在他的龟头上打转，那比体温微凉的指尖甚至还抠弄着他的冠状沟……

他感觉Dybala在握着一支喷雾，食指随时准备摁下开关……这些是他的感觉告诉他的，他并没有亲眼看见。他不敢睁开眼睛，因为男孩拧起的眉和狂热又带着些许好奇的眼神只会让他把自己整个埋进被子里。当他忍不住想要看看他的男孩时，被泪水浸润得模糊的视野总在提醒着他，他爽上天了。

Paulo你混蛋混蛋混蛋！

“我知道你觉得你才应该是指挥官，小舰长。但怎么说呢？无意冒犯，我只是觉得如果我那样做，你可能会缺少你意料之外的快感——”

你完蛋了，保罗。Cristiano想。

他以为他已经适应了那阵热流，他已经可以清醒地教训一下他那“自以为是”的了男朋友了。但是现在呢？他开始变得晕乎乎的，眼前有闪烁的白色星点，那阵热流甚至漫到他的胸口、锁骨、脖颈，然后像寻找发泄的出口般向他的指尖蔓延。

Dybala喘着气，然后闭上眼深呼吸，他希望自己可以保持冷静。Cristiano的身体线条对于任何一个男性来说都是极具攻击性的，不管是在更衣室还是绿茵场上，那身完美的肌肉总像在说“来吧，挑战我”。

但他估计是疯了吧？他居然觉得这具仰卧在他身下的、因快感时不时颤抖的躯体，妖冶又高雅得像是少年时期在阿根廷的剧院里看到的，穿着艳丽红裙和高跟鞋的姑娘。

但是闭眼是毫无用处的。Cristiano的喘息里夹杂着鼻音浓重的呻吟，他的牙齿啃咬着下唇，不想让自己发出可怕的声音。Dybala根本就用不着看，骄傲的Crisriano怎么会允许自己像柔弱甜美的女孩一样叫出来？但是再棒的Cristiano在敏感部位被肆意玩弄时，也无法阻止欲望的浪潮。

Dybala一直没有停下手上的动作，Cristiano可爱的哼唧声只会让他更兴奋。那美妙的声音越来越响，回荡在不算太大的卧室内，Dybala加快了手上的动作，在Cristiano的脖颈拉出像天鹅一样美好的线条时俯身将他湿润的龟头含进嘴里吮吸。

他的舌苔被有些凉的精液扫过，一股股液体冲进他的口腔中，这让他觉得他像是在用吸管喝些什么。客观地说，有些腥，而且黏腻，口感算不上好，但是他却鬼使神差把嘴里的精液全数吞下，还不忘用唇舌“清洗”一番射精后有些疲软的阴茎。他在舔舐残留在龟头上的精液时突然想起他没有认真听Cristiano的哭叫——他刚才把心思都放在“Cristiano是什么味道的”这个他好奇了很久的问题上了。

Dybala起身，然后把双臂撑在Cristiano肩膀上方位置的床垫上，他觉得他的男朋友，不，男人，还没有从高潮中回过神来。Cristiano的右半边脸贴在枕头上，嘴因止不住的喘息微张翕动，底下的枕套上晕着一片较深的颜色。Dybala还能清晰地看到他涣散眼神上下的睫毛黏成一缕缕的，上面挂着细小的水珠，他放松的眉头诉说着快感带来的舒爽，但时不时的皱起又像是在抗议。但是配上他动听的喘息声，这细微的抗议又像是在欲拒还迎。

“你是不是应该夸奖我呀？”

Dybala俯下身，他的胸口和腹部小幅度蹭着身下温热还带着汗水的身体，用自己高挺的鼻梁摩挲着Cristiano耳后敏感得不像话的皮肤。他的声音有些黏黏糊糊的，这让Cristiano想起Ricky把他扔出去的球捡回来以后邀功的样子。

“我的小宝石一定有反应了。我想给我的小宝石一份礼物，现在这份礼物被你压着，你自己来取吧。你——”

Cristiano想要继续吐出剩下的几个音节，但Dybala已经帮他把这些音节吞下了。

Dybala的下身在Cristiano说出那句“我的小宝石一定有反应了”时已经迫不及待地顶出内裤边缘了。这份“礼物”让他的雄性激素和肾上腺素在体内放肆游走，他觉得自己甚至化身成了奇幻故事里月圆之夜狼人恢复形态后的狼，想要把身下的人类从外到内啃噬爱抚。

他用偏大的力道咬上Cristiano的嘴唇迫使身下的男人痛呼。他想吞下他的一切——他的喘息、呻吟、尖叫、所有体液、和因快感扭动痉挛的身躯。

他的舌头不讲情面地顶进Cristiano的口腔里，像是知道那里面还有一个技巧很棒的伙伴在等着它。他们的舌与齿碰撞交缠，Dybala明显是进攻的一方，但Crisriano却让人分不清是在诱惑还是在抵抗。

Dybala等不及了。他往后退了些，右腿一挥把备好放在床尾的润滑液扫过来，而且他这时也没有忘记取悦Cristiano，他啃咬着Cristiano的腹肌，舌尖在那清晰性感的腹肌线条间四处游走。而作为一名前锋，在场上顾及多方面的能力让他能在专心让身下人舒服的同时手上动作快速而流畅地拆下润滑剂的盖子，然后准确地将冰冷的液体挤在Cristiano的会阴处。

他知道他的男人又一次情动了——Cristiano的龟头抵在Dybala锁骨中央凹陷的位置，半硬的阴茎总是在嚣张地表示自己存在感。但他能也感觉到自己内裤里那个心急的大家伙已经很不耐烦了，内裤的棉质布料把它束缚得很难受。

当然，他自己也等不及了。

不顾Cristiano因被润滑剂冷到的惊呼，Dybala又一次把自己的身体往前撑去，然后迅速埋头把眼前已经挺立的左乳头含进嘴里。Cristiano突然急促的喘息也没能让他暂停自己的任务：他伸出左手，用整个手掌捂着那团微冷的润滑剂，直到黏滑的液体在手心变暖，他才用中指指腹沾上一点，顺着身下人被润滑剂染湿的会阴一路往下，去探寻城堡中那座隐秘的小花园。空出来的右手也没有忘记用恰到好处的力道搓揉身下人右侧隆起而富有弹性的胸肌。

他的指尖在Cristiano那朵紧闭的小花周围打转按揉，期待着它为自己绽放。但他有些着急，而且这是他第一次跟一个男人做爱，所以他不免会有一些“小失误”。他的指甲时不时陷进那些细小的褶皱里，旁边的穴口也跟着一缩一缩的。

轻微的疼痛感被放大，当Cristiano咬着后槽牙忍耐这有些伤他自尊的疼痛时，他又感觉到了诡异的热流在体内像脉冲波一样涌动。正当他思考这种奇怪感受的来源时，下身的疼痛让他像落入捕兽夹陷阱的野兽一样弹起。

Cristiano知道他们会来到这一步，所以他已经最好了准备。只是原本不被用于性爱的部位被侵犯带来的奇异疼痛感有些出乎他的意料，他半硬的阴茎甚至也一并发出抗议，变得有些萎靡。

他想要向上抽身离开那根手指。

Dybala感觉到指腹下的穴口足够松动以后才把中指快速捅进那温热的甬道内，他早就等不及了，但他还是给了Cristiano适应的时间。自认为照顾了男朋友感受的Dybala听到Cristiano那句带着怒气的“滚出去”时心里有些受伤。

Dybala把湿滑的手指抽出，跪坐在Cristiano左边的位置上等他做出反应。指腹指背从刚才的温暖触感里抽离，室内微冷的空气贴了上去。他的欲望依然在怒吼，只是现在他有些顾不上这个了，他希望Cristiano从这场性爱里得到全身心的快乐。

“Cris你还好吗？”

“抱歉我的反应有些大了……”

他们异口同声，Dybala抢在Cristiano前继续往下说。

“我……我不知道那是什么感受，我觉得会很痛，或者还有……一些，别的情绪……或者你来吧，你当上面的，我觉得你做得肯定会比我好……”

说话间Dybala就着自己刚才跪坐的姿势在Cristiano身侧躺下。他闭上眼做了一个深呼吸，空气较低的温度刺激着他的鼻腔，这让他原本有些酸的鼻子更加不适了。等那阵不适感过去后，他把头扭向左边，用自己的额头蹭了蹭Cristiano的鼻尖，希望可以让刚才痛呼的男人感到宽慰。

Cristiano的眼部周围被Dybala的头发扫得痒痒的。他的右手揉了揉Dybala的耳朵，然后把手指插进小宝石耳后柔软但也有些扎手的发丝里。趁着可爱的小朋友还没有反应过来，他用力亲了一口眼前带着婴儿肥的可爱脸颊。响亮的“啵”声让Dybala瞬间睁开眼睛，紧张与害羞让他顾不上Cristiano糊在他脸上的口水。

“我吓到你了是吗？抱歉……来吧，说好要给小宝石一份礼物的……”

Cristiano用右膝顶了顶Dybala的胯，示意他起来继续。刚刚还有些低落的小朋友起身拿回润滑剂，然后把两臂撑在Cristiano的身侧看着他。Cristiano看到小朋友有些犹豫了，他的小宝石向来都是那么无所畏惧，只是现在他或许需要来自Cristiano Ronaldo的肯定。

“我知道你在想什么。我不会觉得这是多伤自尊的事情。来吧，不过在这之前你需要先预热一下你的大家伙……”

他能感受到Dybala逐渐变得危险的眼神落在他的脸上，他选择迎战，但再次高涨的情欲让他的眼神变得有些迷离。但Cristiano Ronaldo的求胜欲望在任何时候都是存在的，而且强烈的，做爱的时候也不例外。他的手臂环上Dybala的脖子，深棕色的眼里是爱意与挑衅，这让Dybala觉得这才是Cristiano Ronaldo该有的样子。

“Cris，不要求我。”

“我的小宝石什么时候这么自信了？”

“跟你学的。”

“唔……嗯，没错，跟我学的。”

Dybala这次直接把润滑剂挤在了被忽略许久的穴口处。他还是一样用中指指腹在周围的褶皱上打转，指尖时不时刺戳那个有放松势头的小口，一次比一次深入。等到顺利推进两个指节后，他开始屈起指关节按压着搜寻些什么。

下身传来的疼痛感更多转变为酸胀感，Crisriano觉得这种感受很新奇，而他恰好是一个喜欢新事物的人。他不断调整呼吸来让自己适应这种感觉，但肠壁被戳弄的感受让他有些紧张。

Cristiano刚想开口问“你找的是不是前列腺”，瞬间迸发的快感让他不受自己控制地发出短促而甜腻的声音。他有些反应不过来，不过Dybala也不会给他反应时间了。他后穴里的手指操控了他的身体，可怕的热潮自他的小腹而起迅速蔓延至全身上下每一个感觉神经末梢。他能感受到那股热流让他的身体开始升温，他的皮下毛细血管舒张着散发多余的热量，而微冷的空气像是在与它们打架般激起他的战栗。

Dybala注视着那张克制不住情欲流露的脸，这张脸的主人仰躺的身体不住地颤抖。说真的，他不喜欢看到这个男人皱眉，更不喜欢看到他的泪水，因为对于这个可爱的大哭包来说这表明他不开心了。但是现在Cristiano所有的可爱表情都在宣泄着他无法承受的快感——被泪水晕染地睫毛和那之间迷离的眼神，皱起的眉，微张的嘴间泻出的喘息和呻吟……他的小腹已经紧绷得像是痉挛一样了。

他顺着中指的抽插按压的节奏迅速加入食指和无名指，那甬道像是被撑开了一样，没有像一开始进去时过紧地束缚他。他等了很久了，真的太久了。感觉到那里面做好被进入的准备后他迫不及待地除下内裤，摆脱束缚的阴茎已经涨得不像话了。他俯下身舔去Cristiano眼角的泪水，然后把脸埋在他第一天在孔蒂纳萨跟Cristiano见面时埋的那个性感的肩窝处调整呼吸。

后穴被手指撑开的疼痛让被快感淹没的Cristiano恢复了些许理智，他有些感动，为了让他舒服点，小朋友究竟忍耐了多久呢？

Cristiano忍着后穴的酸胀感抬起右腿圈住Dybala在一段时间的努力训练后更加结实的腰，顺带用脚跟敲了两下小朋友的屁股。小朋友抬起脸笑眯眯地看着他，然后凑过来用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的鼻头，这又让Cristiano想起Ricky了。他把圈在Dybala脖子上的手臂往下移了点，便于他来回抚摸小宝石结实的背部。

Dybala在进入Cristiano的那一刻幸福得快要落泪了。被充分开拓的肉穴没有把他箍得很难受，反而像是猜到有什么要进去喂饱它一样接纳自己慢慢推进的阴茎。他低头用舌尖顶开Cristiano咬着唇的牙齿长驱直入——他的下身也在做着同样的事。

Crisriano在Dybala的阴茎没入的那一刻感觉像是有什么东西顶到他的胃了。太深了，真的太深了，恍惚间他想起某一天他们在孔蒂纳萨的淋浴间里“互帮互助”了一次，趁着Dybala爽得飘飘然时他用手量了一下小宝石的“小宝石”，他当时推测出的尺寸是在七英寸到八英寸之间。

但现在小宝石也不过进去三分之一而已。

“谢谢你，Cris。”

“谢谢你。”

Dybala俯身在Critiano的眉心刻上一吻，托起那两条还圈在自己身上修长美腿，然后把它们固定在自己的肩窝里。他把阴茎抽出，只剩龟头被裹在穴内。他花了几秒钟思考刚才前列腺的位置，然后调整好抽插的方向，猛地向上一顶。他进入穴道内的龟头和一部分阴茎被穴肉咬得很紧，甚至紧到让他感觉有些疼痛。他的肩胛骨也被Cristiano抓得有点痛，但他知道他被抓得越痛，Cristiano Ronaldo就因为他而有多爽。他调整了自己的方向和力度以同样的力度又抽插了几次，探索着最佳方向和力度，就像是在罚任意球一样。

狂风骤雨般的抽插让Cristiano的呻吟越拔越高，他感觉自己的后穴酥麻得像是融化了一样。但与之相反的是他能清晰的感觉到那根过分粗大的阴茎任何细微的动作，他甚至还能感受到柱身上显现出的血管纹路。他记得小宝石的大家伙长什么样，形状、长度、上面的褶皱……他都记得。他还幻想过做爱时他会不会感觉到那上面凸起的血管，而现在他觉得gv和小黄文里没骗人。

Dybala俯身轻咬眼前红的像是要滴血的耳廓，在喘息之余还用舌尖往里刺戳。他的喘息变得更加粗重，眉毛拧得像是打了个结。这太舒服了，他的阴茎被那个温暖湿润的小洞紧紧咬着，耳畔是自己深爱的人急促而高亢的呻吟……他曾有过不少性爱，不可否认他喜欢性给他带来的快感，只是现在他才真正明白脱离了爱的性是那么索然无味。

Dybala像是抛却了刚才的柔和，语气狠戾得像冬天丛林里饥饿的狼。像是要Cristiano亲口承认自己很爽一样，他再次抽出阴茎，用更大地力度顶弄Cristiano的前列腺。他还是继续发问，得到令人不满的回答时就继续加大顶弄的幅度和力度，直到骄傲的Cristiano Ronaldo对他坦诚为止。

“喜欢吗Cris？”

“不！”

“喜欢吗Cris？”

“不——你……呜……你混蛋！”

“喜欢吗Cris？”

“哈……嗯——我……啊……我喜欢……”

“真的吗？还是你为了早点结束而骗我？”

“喜欢……”

“回答我。”

“喜欢……爱……小宝石……我的……小宝石……”

Dybala的阴茎全数没入时Cristiano的眼前一片白光。他想起科幻电影里的时空隧道，而现在他像是身处其中，四周的不真实感将他笼罩，每个毛孔像是被热水敷过一样舒爽得张开。他的阴茎已经被忽略很久了，但那一刻他觉得有什么顺着里面的导管往上冲，然后迸发出了些什么。他没有听见自己的尖叫，也不知道是自己没听见还是爽到根本就发不出声音了，但他有点庆幸自己不用听那令人羞耻的声音。

Cristiano的腰向上挺到了最大幅度，这让Dybala想起他在纪录片里看到的弓。他的阴茎被裹得很紧很紧，他想要射出来，但他把将喷薄而出欲望压了下去——还没完呢，它还没让Cristiano爽够呢。

他看到Cristiano的颈部拉出漂亮的曲线，突兀的喉结却丝毫没有干扰这种美感，反而展示出一种脆弱感。Dybala吮吸着那处凸起，直到那里被烙上深红的痕迹，他也舍不得离开。

年轻人总是无法抵挡被爱的诱惑，当然他们自己的爱意也无法停下奔涌而出的步伐。Dybala把额头贴在Cristiano凸起的锁骨上，他的泪水跟身下这具躯体表面的汗水融在一起。幸福，感动，心酸……太多情绪混杂在一起，以至于他也不清楚自己为什么流泪。

Cristiano恢复神智以后就捕捉到了一个哭得一抖一抖的小宝石。他想要抬起手来拍一拍小宝石的肩膀，就像是他们在绿茵场上时的那样，但他的力量像是被全数抽走一样，取而代之的是酸麻与疲惫。

Cristiano在Dybala肉肉的鼻头上亲了一口。

不过是有一点感动而已。Dybala想起他们公开后铺天盖地的谩骂，差点分手……现在他们在做爱。

他的小宝石没说话，只是一托起他的膝弯，然后用力往下一按——那一刻他感觉自己像是被折起来了。他想睁眼看看自己现在是什么样子，但他第一眼看到的却是小宝石暴露在空气里的半截阴茎和自己“不知廉耻”的后穴。

他羞得把脸埋在旁边的被子里，小宝石低沉的笑声简直想让他挖个地洞逃走。

“Cris，我是精力旺盛的年轻人。”

他的腰往上提了些，然后借着往下的力量一顶，突然收紧的甬道差点让他射出来。他抽出自己的阴茎时往那上面挤了小半瓶润滑剂，以防大幅度的抽插让Cristiano的肠壁受伤——不然训练狂魔是不会放过他的。

当然心思细腻的年轻人也会有些恶趣味，他扯过Cristiano攥着被套的双手，再用自己的手带着他的手把阴茎上的润滑剂抹匀。感觉到那双手的主人想要挣开自己时，他用左手圈住Cristiano的手腕，把它们固定在他们相接的下体处。

他开始快速挺动腰肢，每一次抽插力道大得让Cristiano以为他还想把后面那两颗睾丸也塞进去，即使他知道他的小宝石不舍得让他痛。

他是真的很舒服，但胸前处传来的刺痛让Cristiano颤栗。伏在他身上的分明就是饥饿但没有学会捕猎的小狼。不然他为什么要吸自己的奶？！不是他根本就没奶啊！

Dybala胯部摆动的节奏没有受到任何影响。他抬头仔细看了看那颗被他吸得高高肿起泛着水光的乳头，觉得自己确实没顾及到Cristiano的感受。在他的观念里“知错就改”是很重要的，他再次把那颗红肿的乳头含进嘴里，用舌尖不断搅弄这颗饱受折磨的小肉粒——听到Cristiano更加软绵的呻吟，他就知道自己做对了。当然他也不会放过另一边那个等不及了的小家伙，他亲了一口那颗已经像是熟透了的乳头，就扭头含住另外一颗如法炮制。

直到发现Cristiano的哭腔变得很浓了，Dybala才起身亲了亲那个眼角通红满脸泪水的大哭包，满心成就感之余Dybala觉得明天怎么撒娇都没用了。

“Cris你——”

“闭嘴！嗯……你嗯！不许讲话！啊……”

“那你希望我——”

“操我！闭嘴！呜……”

Dybala被他逗笑了，不愧是天生领袖Cristiano Ronaldo。

当然，相比调情带来的羞耻感，Cristiano显然更享受跟小宝石做爱给他带来的快感。这次的快感跟之前的明显不同了，他不知道怎么形容这种感觉——之前的像是水杯里摇晃着的，越来越满的随时准备溢出的热水，而现在的则像是整个人泡在那杯热水里。他的每一个感觉末梢都感应着那热量，他甚至觉得自己被烫到了，不过那阵热流过去后取而代之的是奔涌的快感。

他的眼前越来越亮，直到某一刻亮成一片白。他猜他又射了，那阵释放感让他觉得自己像是挣开铁链的野兽。不过这次不同的他还能感觉到有什么涌进他的后穴，比起体温有些凉的液体贴着肠壁往他体内更深的地方冲刷。

甬道用力收缩时Dybala终于忍不住释放在Cristiano体内。那一刻他感觉整个人都轻飘飘的，只有抽搐的小腹和Cristiano高亢而淫靡的呻吟提醒他他还处于一场性爱中。有什么情绪在迸发着，他很难形容这是一种什么情绪，他只知道这是一种幸福，幸福得让人想哭。

射精过后Dybala拥住还没从高潮回过神来的Cristiano。黏腻的汗水和体液交融在一起，没有人打破这片刻的幸福，两人止不住的喘息也没能破坏气氛。

Cristiano此刻已经非常疲惫了，他现在非常想睡觉。好在他们明天放假，今天再累也可以充分休息。但不知道是不是因为这个，今天的阿莱格里有些不留情，以至于训练结束后一帮人直接躺倒在草坪上不想动了——当然这也十分有效地限制了队员精彩的夜生活。

“现在，你拥有我了……呼，怎么样？我的小宝石……”

“没有哦。”

“你拥有Cristiano Ronaldo，不是吗？”

“不是的。”

“所以你想说我也不能拥有你是吗？”

“我不能支配你，或者控制你，思想上和精神上都不能，你是自由的……”

“啧，嘴真甜，小混蛋。”

“不是小混蛋，是你的小宝石。”

“你刚刚不是说过了吗……不是我的小宝石，如你所说，你也是自由的。”

是相爱，是同行，不是占有。

潘帕斯的雏鹰注定要展翅高飞，黄金探险队的舰长引领着探险家们勇往直前。从科尔多瓦的小男孩成长到蓝白军团的未来领军，丰沙尔的“小乡巴佬”早已走上加冕典礼的红毯。孔蒂纳萨的草坪上有他们的汗水，安联的聚光灯照耀他们拼搏的身影。

所有胜与负，所有欢呼和嘘声，都是他们相爱并肩的见证。


End file.
